Minty Fresh
by SussiRay
Summary: Someone has taken Morgan's spearmint polos. Who has done it and why? Done for the Candy Land Challenge.


**A/N: My entry to the Candy Land Challenge. Just a short little drabble, I hope that you will enjoy it.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Pairing: Morgan/Garcia**

**Candy prompt: Spearmint Polos**

* * *

**Minty Fresh**

Morgan slipped a hand inside his jean pocked, a perfectly groomed brow rose in confusion as his fingers didn't find what they were looking for. Frowning he lifted a few of the folders resting on top of his desk. Nothing. He opened the top drawer, sometimes when trying to tidy up his desk he would shove stuff into that that, maybe they were there. No. He could have sworn that he had them. He knew he'd had them yesterday, he'd had one after that spicy lunch yesterday.

Maybe the kid had them. That guy had a nasty habit of stealing people's candy. He'd seen him on several occasions munching on one of Emily's Hershey bars. And every one of those times he had seen the aftermath and for some strange, unknown reason that clueless genius kept taking her chocolate.

Well, maybe this time he was the victim of the BAU's resident candy snatcher. After all Halloween was just a few days away and if that kid snacked a lot during any other time of the year, this was the time when he went completely nuts. One more of the many reason why Morgan just wasn't all too crazy about Halloween.

But, he had a hot date with a sexy Halloween Honey and he needed his Spearmint Polos. Never go without fresh breath insurance when you are about to cozy up to a beautiful lady.

"Hey! Genius!" He threw a pencil, hitting Reid on the side of the head making him turn and glare.

"What?" Reid huffed, rubbing the patch of skin that had taken the hit.

"Is it you that has taken my Polos?" Morgan said, pointing an accusatory finger at Reid.

"Your what-os?" Reid arched a confused eyebrow.

"My breath mints." Morgan explained, sighing.

"Oh," Reid nodded to himself, "those lifesaver things. No," he said, "but I'm pretty sure I saw Garcia with some earlier, maybe you could ask her."

Sighing even deeper Morgan pushed himself out of his chair. Sending Reid one more glare and grumbling to himself, he started trudging towards Garcia's lair. It would have been so much easier if it had been Reid who had stolen his Polos. Garcia was different, she wasn't absentminded like Reid and never took anything without asking. There definitely was going to be a reason why his Polos were gone.

Rapping his fingers against her door, he opened it and peered into the dark room. Garcia turned around and gave him a bright smile, just the slightest mischievous twinkle hiding behind her frames. He groaned inwardly.

"Hey Baby girl." He gave her his whitest smile.

"Hello my little chocolate hunk cookie, what can I do ya for?" Garcia trilled, smiling innocently.

"You haven't seen my bag of Polos, by any chance?"

Garcia smiled. "Oh, you mean these?" She dangled a blue bag in front of him, crossing her legs, wiggling her high heel clad foot at him.

He couldn't ignore the tug deep in his stomach the sight of her foot in a strappy sandal and bare legs elicited. But he pushed it aside and cocked an eyebrow at her. "May I have it back, please?"

"No." Her face was serious.

"No?" Morgan frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I know why you need them." She got up from her seat, placing her hands on her hips and looking pointedly at him. "You have another Halloween honey," she said, "to be added to your growing collection of Easter honeys, Labor day honeys and Christmas honeys," she said, the sarcasm thick in her voice.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think, Baby girl," Morgan said. Taking a step closer he locked his eyes on hers, deciding to cut straight to the chase. "Do you have a problem with the women I date?"

"No," Garcia said, pursing her lips together, "they're just... _many_... that's all. I just think you should be a little more picky." She squirmed a little, looking down at her pink heels.

"Are you calling me a man whore?" Morgan huffed.

"No," Garcia said, "that's not what I'm doing. I just think that you can do better. Maybe with someone different."

"Girl, you lost me," Morgan said, shaking his head. "_What_ are you on about?"

"You are really going to make me say it, aren't you?" she sighed, giving him a small glare.

"Say what?" He had no idea what was going on.

"That I don't want you to be with your various Holiday honeys!" she exclaimed. "Because I want you to be with me," her voice turned softer, almost into a whisper.

Morgan stood perfectly still several minutes, slowly taking in the words of the one woman he had never thought would actually have that kind of feelings for him. The one he'd thought would always just stay this side of anything actually romantic. Yes they'd spent several years flirting, but he honestly never thought that hers was anything more than friendly banter. Apparently he'd been wrong.

Snapping to he closed the distance between them on two swift strides. Then his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer. He could both feel and hear her breath hitching in her throat. Slowly he wrapped his hand around the back of her head, tilting it so that he could look into her eyes.

"You want to be with me?" he said.

She nodded and slowly, reverently, he leaned closer, bringing his lips to hers. The edges of the room blurred as her lips met his. He tried taking it all in, the softness of her lips, the way she felt wrapped in his arms, her short shallow breaths. He felt like he was drowning in her and he knew that he didn't want to be saved, he just held on to her tighter.

When oxygen started to become an issue they broke apart. Reluctantly. Looking down at her again, he could feel his lips curving in a broad smile. "Baby girl," he said grinning, "you can be my honey all year around."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to vote in the Profiler's Choice CM Awards!**

**x Sussi**


End file.
